


Near Windows

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru sat by her bedroom window and smiled.





	Near Windows

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru sat by her bedroom window and smiled. The starry sky always caused her to smile. Hotaru glanced at a stuffed firefly near her pillow and lifted the toy. She cuddled it as her happy expression remained. 

Michiru was with stars and not near Hotaru. 

Everything was just fine now.

 

THE END


End file.
